I'm Yours And You're Mine
by NamsterHamster
Summary: You said that you love me, too and you also said that your love for me won't change But Why do you keep running away from me when I'm coming My heart aches every time you're with him Don't they know that we made a pact? That I'm yours and you're only mine WEMMA 3 AU-ish


**_Hi! it's another story, yey! hahahah. enjoy!_****___ again i'm telling you that i'm from another planet so my grammar stinks :)) if you want me to continue this, i can! just tell me, okay?_**

**___Disclaimer: I don't own glee, okay? i own nothing..._**

**___And oh for filipinos out there, i actually used 'akoy sayo at ikay akin lamang' i just englished it. :)))))_**

**___-NAMSYBEAR3_**

* * *

**I'm Yours and You Are Mine.**

**Wemma.**

_You said that you love me, too and you also said that your love for me won't change..._

I remember that day, when I caught Emma on the hallways, I told her that I love her and I can see it in her precious bambi eyes, that she loves me, too. I kissed her and she didn't pulled away. I told her that 'this thing isn't over between us' she just stared at me. I can't reach my happiness that time; I can't get over the fact that I actually kissed Emma Pillsbury. It is sure, one of my favorite days in my entire life.

One day we're on our date and we are actually watching a movie in my couch. I wrap my arms around her and caress her ginger locks, I kissed her hair, inhaling the strawberry scent shampoo that adopt by her hair. She looked up to me and said 'I love you' that came from nowhere.  
We danced and laughed and kissed to the music 'nothing's gonna change my love for you'. We headed to the bed, we snuggled and before she closed her eyes she said I love you, she pecked me on the lips and added 'nothing's gonna change that'. She drifted to sleep and I kissed her head goodnight.

_But Why do you keep running away from me when I'm coming…._

I remember when she is with Carl. It breaks my heart seeing her with him. She keeps hiding and my heart aches, she doesn't even go to the teacher's lounge and eat lunch with me and Shannon.

Whenever she has a problem and she can't take it she'll run away. The time when she said that she's leaving McKinley, I cried that night, I just can't imagine my life without her. She's my everything.

_My heart aches every time you're with him…_

It's so damn hard to think that Carl can kiss her, hold her and I can't. It breaks my heart, even if I told her that I'll set her free, I'll let her go. I had my chance but I blew it away, Shelby and April are just a stupid mistake that every single day I wished that I didn't do that. I just want her to be happy, if she's happy with him, then go. It kills me, but that's the best thing I can do.

_Don't they know that we made a pact? That I'm yours and you're only mine…_

I feel sorry for Emma. I'm happy that she's now single but I feel sorry for her, I mean why? Why would Carl cheat on her? The night that she broke up with him, she run into my arms and I cradle her back and forth.

"Hey wanna have some tea or a coffee?" I asked her

"A tea would be lovely" that's the very first time I saw her smile that day, the smile that change my entire world, the smile that I can't take my eyes of, that curve that can make all my problems disappear even for just a second.

"A tea it is." I got her some tea and a coffee for myself. The time passed by, I handed her the tea and we just drink in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you" she looked me in the eye. I can see the pain in her eyes but i can also see the sincere that glows.

"You're Welcome"

"Oh, I uhh mean for everything" she blushed very light "For doing this, for staying with me, for listening to me even though it's past bedtime."

"No problem" I reassured her. " I know I said it before but I just want you to know that I love you, okay? You're my best friend and I don't ever want to lose you."

"I love you, too but as a best friend for now. It's too much for me now." _For now._ My eyes lit up but I nod to her, for her to continue. " And you'll never lose me."

"How about this.. uhmmmmmm.." I got up and get a paper and wrote. "Here sign this."

I saw her shocked face but I only smirked. But the I gasped in a good way when I saw her sign the paper.

**Forever Will Be Schuester's**

**I Love Him for life **

** signed by: Emma Pillsbury **

"wait" she got up and get a paper and wrote the same thing. "here." She handed me the paper and I smiled down to it. Without any hesitation I signed it quickly.

**Forever Will Be Pillsbury's**

**I Love Her for life **

** signed by: Will Schuester **

I keep that small piece of paper at my wallet. It made me remind of her and that night.

I think of that and think that I'm the luckiest man on earth for having Emma as my best friend. I can't wait for the day that she's ready to be with me, I won't be weary and I'll wait till the day I die. With just a simple reason.

I Love her with everything I am and everything I hope to be.

* * *

**REVIEWS WILL BE AWESOME! SO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY :)**


End file.
